Demands for quality and humanization design of a product are increasing with popularity of mobile and applicable devices utilizing liquid crystal displays. A range of visual angle is a critical performance index of a liquid crystal display panel. The liquid crystal display panel changes polarization of rays by adjusting arrangement of liquid crystal molecules to control the amount of passed light between a top and a bottom polarized layers for a function in display. Although a conventional liquid crystal display panel is developing towards a wide angle, under certain circumstances, the liquid crystal display panel also needs a switch function between a wide angle and a narrow angle. For instance, a user needs to share an image displayed by a portable electric device sometimes, in other cases, a user trends not to show an image displayed due to personal security. A display that can switch a wide angle to a narrow angle and vice versa is in need to satisfy the two requirements.
In a conventional technique, switch of the wide angle and the narrow angle of a display panel is practically manipulated by switching of horizontal alignment and vertical alignment of liquid crystal molecules. For instance, when the liquid crystal molecules are positive liquid crystals, a visual angle is controlled by an electrode. When a control electrode is loaded with a voltage, a vertical electric field will emerge, the horizontal alignment liquid crystals rotate 90 degrees to be vertical in the electric field. However, as a structure of liquid crystal molecule is a stick, the liquid crystals can rotate at any angle, one end or the other. Therefore, the liquid crystals can disturb each other during rotation and cause a chaos, as a result, the response to switch visual angles is slow and symmetry of the visual angle is poor after switching angles.